Ricochet
Ricochet (commonly abbreviated Rico for short) is a turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It shoots high-speed projectiles, capable of bouncing off walls, and is mostly effective for short and medium ranges. It's also an excellent choice for parkour. Characteristics Ricochet's reload bar has a constant amount of energy, and each shots consumes some of it. The energy regeneration rate is slower than the energy consumption, which means that after several shots, the player will have to wait until there is enough energy to shoot at least a single projectile. The projectiles themselves are capable of bouncing off objects, such as walls and ramps, which allows the player to hit targets that are not in his field of view. They deal maximum damage over a given distance, and when passing it, their damage is decreased linearly. The projectiles are absorbed when hitting a player- in which case they will cause a high knock back- or disappear after ricocheting several times. In addition, the higher the M upgrade is, the less energy is required for shooting a projectile. Ricochet is also one of the few turrets capable of inflicting self damage, which can happen if one of the projectiles ricochets towards the player. This damage can be decreased, however, by using a paint that provides protection against Ricochet. Pros and Cons: :*High impact force :*Can hit hidden enemies :*Short interval between shots- roughly half a second :*Recoil can be used to achieve a soft land when jumping off high places :*Very Good for parkour *Relatively expensive (most expensive at M0) *Can deal self-damage *Aiming moving targets from a distance is tricky *Low stability of light hulls makes mastering them difficult with Ricochet :*Clip can empty after shooting too much. :*Slow shooting speed. :*Can bounce around and not hit your target. :*Will possibly flip with light hulls. Uses Ricochet is a very versatile weapon. One of the major uses is to take out enemies that have deployed a minefield around the enemy base and are hiding, thanks to Ricochet's ability to shoot around corners, and therefore make access to enemy base possible to the other teammates, especially in Capture The Flag. In addition- especially when combined with a heavy hull- it can make a very powerful weapon when defending the team's base in CTF. Upgrades overview *'Ricochet M1-' projectiles are given a more intense orange color, and are much faster. When using Double Damage, a shot can cause as much damage as Thunder M0. *'Ricochet M2-' has a significant damage boost- the minimum damage is the same as the maximum damage of the M1's- and a reduced loading speed. Same as with M1, the projectiles are given an even more intense shade. *'Ricochet M3-' its high damage and low loading speed make it a very powerful turret. The minimum damage is even greater than the maximum damage of Ricochet M2. Table of characteristics Trivia *Along with Thunder and Vulcan, it is one of the few turrets that can deal self-damage. *It is better to use it with a heavy hull because the recoil pushes you back. Gallery Ric.jpg|The old Ricochet design Moon silence.jpg|A Ricochet in the old Silence map External links *"Advice by a Pro Tanker", episode 53 of the Tanki V-Log, by Olga Love Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Parkour Category:Game Category:Inside the Game Category:Prototypes Category:Self-damaging Turrets